TOD One shot bananza!
by The Demoness6
Summary: The flock is in for an interestingly innocent game of truth or dare. R&R cause I think it is really good but don't know how to express that in a summary XD


**short T.O.D. oneshot, enjoy! **

"hey, Max?" angel asks, looking up wide eyed and inocently at me. this couldn't be good.

"yes sweety? what is it?" i reply, expertly hiding my suspicion, but then again this was angel...

"Me and nudge were wondering if we could all play truth or dare." she then triple-threated me; she batted her eylashes, puppy faced me, and to top it all off, gave the dreaded bambi eyes.

"but angel, what if someone...well what if...but..." Dang! i really couldnt think of anything wrong with truth or dare. i mean iggy wouldn't do anything unappropriate with still single-didget kids around, would he? "uhg! fine, ange, we'll play" _but im not gonna like it!_ i finnished in my head. she, of course, heard me.

"yay! thanks max!" she ignors my mind comment. I frown all the way to the living room where i see nudge, gazzy, angel, iggy, and even fang (who didnt look the slightest bit happy about the situation) sitting cross legged in a circle. there was a space for me between fang and angel and i flopped down.

"I'll start!" exclaims nudge "I really dont know who to pick, but i'll just be random. here, look." she closes her eyes and points her finger out. turning very slowly back and forth, she lands on gazzy.

"okay, gazzy, truth or dare?"

"dare!"

"i dare you to throw all your explosives, including your secret stash, into the lake!" we were on the run yet again and were camping out in a cave up inside a cliff that was next to a lake. thats my girl!

"nooooo! my babies!" he says.

"a dare's a dare." pipes up iggy.

"fine!" he harumfs off and carries at least ten full bags of explosives and dumps them to the water bellow. he then gets five more bags, and does the same. finally, he comes out with one big box. he kisses it and wispers "bye bye sky-high, ill fish you out of there some day." and drops it. he comes back to the circle.

"my turn! Iggy-"

"dare, im no wuss"

"oay then, i dare you to go to your room after i farted and stay there for five minutes!" he says. they both walk to their "room" and gazzy rips one. iggy, with his hiper sensitive sense of smell, faints immediately. five minutes later fang and I take a deep breath and drag him out. once he is concious he turns to angel and says "angel, truth or dare?"

"dare?"

"I dare you to..." he lets her read his mind for the rest. this cannot be good. she sighs.

"sorry max. suddenly, I lay down on the cool, hard ground. fang then comes over and sits on my stomach. he grabs my wrists and holds them above my head. _is iggy making angel make fang do something really gross to me? i should have never agreed to this! _i screech in my head. Fang then puts his free hand on my side, then he...

starts tickling me? **(A/N: hahahahaah! had you guys 'n gals goin for a second there, didn't I? shame on you and all your dirty minds! tisk-tisk-tisk)**

I start laughing really hard, writhing on the floor.

"It has to go on for one minute!" Iggy screams over my histerics.

"stop! your gonna make me pee myself!" i threatend, but of course, he kept on going. i wasnt really, though; i had no fluids in me to pee!

"hahahahhahahahahhahhahhha fang! hahahahahahahahhahaha cut it hahaha out!" i laugh.

finally, after one minute, he stops, and lets me go. I am out of breath and my face is red, but Im not being tickled in my most ticklish area anymore, so i am fine.

"okay, my turn!" angel says, looking around. "fang, truth or dare?"

"dare."

"I dare you to give max a make-over!" oh, why me?

"'kay, max, come on." when i dont move he grabs my arm, rolls his eyes, and drags me to a little area where we keep all our stuff. he digs through nudge's beauty bag. finally he just sets it next to him and sits me on a rock. he diligantly puts make-up on my face, puts some kind of spray in my hair, does it up, sprays it again, then digs through my clothes.

"hold on," he says and goes into another room. "perfect." he mutters as he comes out. we had stolen most of our clothes from some regular people since we all seemed to have had a huge growth spurt. he must've gotten this from the non-old pile. he ties a strip of fabric around my eyes and tells me to get dressed.

I can tell it is a dress, but not anything else. I then put on some dredded high heels and yell for fang to come back in.

"hmm." he says and takes off the blindfold. he cusses and fixes watever got messed up on my eyes.

"okay, lets go." he drags me back into the "living room/kitchen" where the rest of my flock gazed at (or eerily close to) me.

fang brings in a tall mirror and my eyes go bigger than the sun. I was wearing a slightly scoop necked dress with a short skirt. my heels were high and black like my dress. they were both very shiny. I looked at my face to see blue eye shadow, pink lip-stick, and lots of blush. I finaly look at my very,very red hair. I take in my appearance as a whole and see i look like a crossover between the Red-haired-wonder and Dr. Amazing.

"fang!" i snap. "you- aw forget it." i sit down on the floor and pull a blanket over my dress and my hair and dont look at him.

"its my turn. max, truth or dare?"

"dare." i say. what now? will he make me change my name to brissa or lidged or something?

"I dare you to tell me why you dont like my outfit." says fang.

"that so doesnt count." I shoot back

"too bad. you have to tell me."

"but-" i say, when angel takes a breath like she is about to speak. I quikly cover her mouth with my hand. she struggles a little, the i feel her grin under my palm and i find myself blurting "you made me look like The Re- I mean lissa and bridged all mixed into one, and then added a dress!" I blush, and glare at angel _we are so talking abot this later._

"hey, that lissa girl came onto me, and bridged is just some kind of pedophile that imayhavesortofusedtomakeyouj ealous" he says the last bit all smushed ogether, and i blush redder. just great! now the words red-head, embarassed, angry, jealous, and freak have my picture next to them in the dictionary. at least im a multi-ditionary-word star! "I never intended you o look like those wierdos"

"well, why the red hair?" i ask.

"well this james patterson dude wrote a couple books on us and I just want him to finally settle on a hair color. blonde was too dumb, brunett was too boring **(A/N: sorry my friends and all others out there who are brunetts, it ws just a filler coment! plus, you know boys, they say the stupidest things...) **, so this was the best bet. you really are a combination of them all, but Patterson was too dumb to see that" now it was his turn to blush.

"well, I think it is time for us all to go to bed," i say. I motion for angel to follow me to the "bathroom" so i can get all this gunk off my face. I wasnt going to blow up at her like i thought i was; just give her a little scolding and make her help me de-redify my hair.

ten minutes later it still hasnt come out and i rumage through nudge's bag to read the dye's label

"FANG! i gotta be a freaking red-head for a week now!" i screech. he just chuckles.

"night max." oh that boy...

**likey o no likey?**

**plz review, and if you want more, i might update if i get enough reviews in a short amount of time, or i feel like it.**


End file.
